


Like You Wanna be Loved

by narry (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Twincest, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the little moments like these that Mabel and Dipper cherished. It was the few stolen moments of solitude when they didn't have to hide from the world that they loved each other more than brothers and sisters should.<br/>(in which Dipper and Mabel are only theirselves at night)<br/>drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Wanna be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran

It was the little moments like these that Mabel and Dipper cherished. It was the few stolen moments of solitude when they didn't have to hide from the world that they loved each other more than brothers and sisters should.

Dipper only felt truly happy when Mabel was sneaking wordlessly into his room via their conjoined closet and into his warm bed, his welcoming arms. He would always let her in, no exceptions. He'd wrap them both in a blanket and cuddle her in close reveling in her sweet warmth. She fit snuggly in his arms, as if she was made just for Dipper to hold her.

They would simply lay with each other; their chests pressed together, lips ghosting over skin. No words would pass between the two, but they simply weren't needed. They could easily see the other's thoughts and emotions swirling in their matching brown eyes. His room felt so cold and alone for those first few hours while they waited for their parents to go to bed. When Mabel came in, it was like she brought a heater with her; her simple presence warmed the room.

When they laid together in his bed, they were in their own little bubble where the hurtful, prying eyes of society couldn't harm or judge them. He would press sweet, loving kisses to his sister's face, to her lips. They both craved it, being forced into sharing simple sibling-like pecks during the daytime. But at night, they let their walls come down. They would kiss lovingly until they were both breathless, then lay together, pressed as close as possible, making sure every inch of their bodies touched.

Of course, they had heated, passionate moments too. They were teenagers locked in an epic love-story of the ages; of course they had their bursts of lust mixed into their sweet meetings. On those nights, they would kiss passionately; leave dark bruises on places that could easily be concealed; rub and kiss and touch and _feel_ until they collapsed against each other, breathless and sweaty, muttering  _"iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou,"_  and falling asleep in a heap of warm, flushed skin.

Every morning, no matter the previous night's events, Mabel and Dipper would rise early; just a half-hour before their parents came to check on them. Mabel would reluctantly crawl out of her brother's warm bed and cross their closet into her room. Every morning, Dipper would catch her wrist as she turned to leave and press a kiss to her hand, with a whispered promise of _"tonight."_

And knowing that they would reunite at the end of the day was enough for them both to put on happy faces and fake laughs until they were safe under the cover of nightfall.


End file.
